Charm Bracelet
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: O.CXEnvy? or O.CXGreed? So this is more Envy and O.C. and a sprinkle of Greed And Envy is kind of out of character, so its a crack story, but how would Envy act if he was is love?


((A.N So for your information in the flashbacks when my O.C's nickname was given Gluttony wasn't part of the seven homunculi. And the name stuck even after Gluttony came to be))

Crystal sat at her cold metal table slowly turning the piece of a puzzle in her hand. As she turned the pieces on her charm bracelet twinkled in the sun. She had a round face with light brown eyes. Her hair, golden brown, and it grazed her shoulders.

"Ms. Neilson, you have a visitor" a doctor said.

Crystal stood up, whenever the doctor had to come to tell you that you had a visitor it meant that the visitor wanted to meet you in private.

Crystal followed the doctor past a woman muttering to herself in a chair, and a man talking to the wall. She continued to walk through the room until she came to a tall man with a little shorter than shoulder length blonde hair. He wore a formal button up light green shirt and a long white coat. He was holding a black briefcase.

"This is Dr. Charleston. He wishes to talk to you about your condition"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Neilson" Dr. Charleston said warmly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Shall we?" Dr. Charleston motioned toward the small room with a metal table with a chair on each side. A window let in bright, warm, sunlight in to the room.

Crystal entered and sat down in a chair. Dr. Charleston closed the door and did the same.

"It's good to see you again Gluttony." Dr. Charleston said the warmness dropped from his voice.

"Envy, what do I owe this pleasure? And stop calling me Gluttony, you and I both know I am not a homunculus."

Dr. Charleston frowned slightly. "What's a pet name between friends?" He said his appearance slowly started to change. He now wore a short black skirt and a black midriff shirt. His eyes, which were golden brown were now purple. His hair was long, green and spiked.

"A visit from Dante and now you. Aren't I lucky?" Crystal said stiffly

"I heard that old hag came here." a tone of anger in his voice. "Anyway," a tone of calm coating his words. "I brought you something." Envy pulled out an ornate silver flask out of the briefcase he brought in.

"I know what that is." Crystal said staring at it. "I don't want it. That stuff tastes nasty, how you like it is beyond me."

"Come on. Its either you drink it, or I have the doctors make you take it with your meds."

Crystal let out a sigh and grabbed the flask. She pulled the top off the flask and eyed the red liquid.

"You already know what it is."

She put the flask to her lips and drank the contents. She tensed as the fowl liquid rolled down her throat and left a displeasing taste in her mouth. Envy sat and watched in interest and satisfaction.

"Ick. There." She said as she handed the flask over.

Envy stared at her, his chin in his hand.

"What?" she asked. The staring was starting to creep her out.

"I was just remembering the good old days."

"Yeah, when the world was our oyster. Everyday was something new. Speaking of the good old days. Where is Greed? This is the second time you've shown up without him."

"Only the second time." Envy stated coldly.

"With an in between of 25 years."

Envy remained silent and looked out the window.

"Where is Greed?"

"He got locked up."

"For rebelling against Dante?"

She didn't need Envy to answer. She already knew.

"I should have known this would have happened. She locked me up. Why not Greed?" Crystal said sadly.

"Your acting as if this is a big deal" Envy remarked.

"I am in a mental hospital Envy!" Crystal stood, her hands firmly on the table. "Greed is locked up and is probably in pain right now! We were all friends, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Envy stared at Crystal's charm bracelet. "I see you still have the orchid _and _lilly charm on there."

"Yes, I do." Crystal said as her emotion settled and she sat back down.

"You do know, that your stupid bracelet looks over crowed with both of those on right?"

"Well I like both of them."

"Which one do you love?" Envy asked as he leaned forward across the table.

Crystal said nothing. After a period of silence Envy's hands balled into fists.

"Whatever! I don't care! I could care less about your stupid bracelet! I don't even know why I came here!" Envy shouted.

In a quick flash his appearance changed and before Crystal stood Dr. Charleston.

"It was nice talking to you." he said, with obvious anger being choked back as he opened the door.

Dr. Charleston stormed out of the room and Crystal sat at the table and let out sigh. She fingered the two flower charms. They brought back memories.

"_Heads up Gluttony!" _

_Crystal wasn't paying attention she was taking in the orange sky against the the ocean and feeling of sand in her toes. The ball hit her on the head._

"_Ow! Envy!" Crystal said rubbing her head._

"_He did say 'heads up' Gluttony." Greed commented._

"_Yeah, I did" Envy added. He was currently in the form of a tall skinny brunette. In a red two piece. He insisted that he was going to wear it when he saw Crystal wearing her orange two piece._

"_Why do you guys call me 'Gluttony' again?"_

"_Well it doesn't make sense Envy, Greed and Crystal. Envy, Greed and Gluttony sounds better." Envy explained_

"_Whatever, I think Crystal, Envy and Greed sounds fine." she said and she dropped down on the green grass (Envy and Greed have a large peeve about sitting on sand. So when ever they go to the beach they always stay near the grass) "Isn't the sky beautiful?"_

_Greed looked up at the sky. "Yeah." He said as he sat down next to her._

"_Yeah, it is a beautiful orange," Envy commented changing into his green hair form and sitting on the other side of Crystal._

_Crystal continued to stare at the sunset while holding her head in her hand._

"_What's with the bracelet? It has a charm on every chain link except that one." Greed pointed out._

"_Yeah, it looks pretty stupid" Envy added._

"_Hm? Oh. Well each link represents something. Like this one," Crystal pointed at a spy microscope "This link represents what I want to do in the future. My uncle gave me this because I want to be a scientist."_

_Envy and Greed looked and each other. They seemed to tense up when they heard the word "scientist"._

"_What kind of scientist?" asked Greed._

"_An environmental scientist. I want to study animal habitats"_

"_Nothing to do with chimeras or alchemy right?" Envy asked leaning closer to her._

"_Nah, alchemy deconstruction and reconstruction that has to do with experimenting on animals. I want to study animals in their natural habitat."_

_After hearing this the tension seemed to ease._

"_Yeah, you seem like the kind of person who would be good at that." Greed said._

"_So, what about that empty link? What does it represent?" Envy asked, staring at it._

"_Well, it represents my love. He is supposed to give me the charm, then I where it on the bracelet." she said as she put her hands behind her back to hold herself up in a leisurely way._

_Greed and Envy looked at her then continued to look at the sky._

_A month or two later, Greed asked Crystal to meet him in the park._

"_Hey where's Envy?" Crystal asked looking around._

"_He's busy" Greed said nonchalantly._

"_So, Gluttony, I was thinking. That charm bracelet of yours isn't full yet, so here." Greed pulled a small lily charm out of a small pocket in his vest._

_Crystal was speechless. She tried to say something, but before she could Greed stepped in._

"_I got to go. See you round." then he was gone._

_The link that would hold the charm to the bracelet was at her house so Crystal put the charm in her pocket._

_Later that day, Crystal ran into Envy._

"_Hey Gluttony, take this so you can fill that bracelet. Its been bugging me how its still empty" Envy said when he ran into her. He handed her an orchid charm._

Crystal let out a sigh. After a Dante had found out about that Envy, Greed and Crystal's friendship was getting a little too close she used her power to get Crystal admitted here for having "depression, schizophrenia, post traumatic stress disorder, codependency and OCD". A week after Crystal was admitted Greed and Envy visited. They had her drink that red liquid.

Crystal looked at the two charms. She took off the lilly charm and left the orchid charm on. She looked at it for a long while and then took off the orchid charm and put the lilly charm on. After a long while she put on the orchid charm and left in on the bracelet. She sat and stared at the two charms on the bracelet. They might not ever know long she stared at those two charms.

**The End**

((A.N Okay so a few details I want to tell you that somehow I couldn't quite figure into the story/ I really wanted to publish this and yet I wanted you guys to know a few other details. So Dante came to take back the Philosopher's stone that Greed and Envy gave her. Because she had the stone before she didn't age. So she looks the same, so she looks about 16-18.))


End file.
